The primary goal of the MARC U*STAR Program at UMBC, which began in 1997, is to provide a comprehensive system of financial and educational support to juniors and seniors from historically underrepresented groups to ensure their success in obtaining terminal degrees and entering careers in biomedical research and/or mathematics. This program models the successful Meyerhoff Scholarship Program but has more rigorous requirements including extended undergraduate research with faculty mentors from Biological Sciences, Chemistry & Biochemistry, Computer Science, Geography & Environmental Systems, Mathematics, Psychology, and Engineering. A Pre-MARC component serves as a recruitment tool while supporting similar research projects of sophomores. Funding is requested for five years to support approximately 120 trainees. Support is to be continued for first-year MARC Trainees admitted to the program in year ten and additional Trainees will be recruited to create a 40-student cohort. Full support will continue for 40 Trainees in each of the following four years. In addition, a Pre-MARC group is proposed. Research and academic development support is planned for 15 PreMARCs in each of the five years. Admission will require 3.2 cumulative GPA; minimum 60 college-credits; and commitment to a research career in biomedical or mathematics graduate study. Also considered will be letters of recommendation, SAT scores, past research experience, interest in seeking Ph.D., and interview performance with a MARC panel. Recruitment will target the growing pool of academically-talented students from underrepresented groups at UMBC in four areas: 1) Eligible Pre-MARC students; 2) Transfer students new to UMBC; 3) UMBC students interested in biomedical or mathematical research careers; and 4) Meyerhoff Scholars who are interested in switching to the MARC Program due to their interest in biomedical research. Each Trainee must maintain a 3.2 cumulative GPA, an approved major, and comply with program requirements that include an extended research project, community service, attendance at regular meetings, successful completion of program activities and ethics and writing courses. Program direction and participant selection will be guided by the MARC Steering Committee and administered the MARC Program director and the full-time MARC coordinator. A need for limited assistance from additional staff is anticipated. Annual, comprehensive evaluations will ensure that the program stays focused on its goals and objectives. Several proposed improvements in the program are discussed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]